If You Are Happy And You Know It, Let Me Know
by FranDS44444
Summary: AU. "If you are happy and you know it clap your hands!" Clap Clap! "Chad, sing along" "Ha, no thanks, i'm not happy" Will a day in a zoo with 10 four year olds and a ball of sonshine change his mood? Channy cuteness. R&R For Past decembers' contest!


**Hi people! This is for past decembers' Hamburger and Lollipop contest! Read, Enjoy and Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac or "If you are happy and you know it" song.**_**  
><strong>_

_**If you are happy and you know it, let me know.**_

Sonny Munroe was your usual happy, enthusiastic, nice and perky kindergarten teacher. She loved kids, she loved to cook and she loved to be happy. Ironically, there wasn't a thing she didn't love, well maybe one thing or let's say one person.

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

That's right; she didn't love him _at all_. He was egocentric, obnoxious, mean, a jerk and unfortunately her boss' brother.

Sonny worked in Daisy Kindergarten and she loved it. She had been working there for 4 years and she enjoyed it except when _he_ appeared. Daisy Kindergarten was owned by Caroline Cooper and she was the best boss a person could hope for except that she looked more like a model with her long blonde hair and bright hazel eyes than a kindergarten principal. Chad, her brother was the owner of a big company and he usually went to the kindergarten because he helped his sister with the management. And sometimes during his free time he went to the kindergarten to help and work so during his runs there he had met Sonny. Instantly they didn't get along, in fact, all they could do was bicker when the other was nearby.

Today was Friday and in the kindergarten it meant one thing, that they were going somewhere for a trip, it could be the beach, the park but this time it was the zoo.

"Remember kids, don't get far from the group and remain with your trip partner" Sonny said as she was followed by a bee line of four year old children to their bus. There were about 10 kids but at that age they are so curious that keeping an eye on them isn't enough sometimes. She was wearing a simple yellow t-shirt, some blue jeans and sandals. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail that kept falling.

"Does everyone have the hamburgers we packed for lunch?" She repeated louder for the kids to hear.

"Yes Mwis. Sonny!" They replied. Sonny smiled and carried on her arms a small girl named Sally, she had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes that were familiar to Sonny but she couldn't quite put a finger where she had seen a similar shade of blue.

The gleaming sunlight shone above their heads and a small light blinded Sonny's eyes but she soon recognized it wasn't the sun; it was the reflection of a pair of sunglasses in the sun.

A blonde young man leaned against the door of the mini bus as he wore dark sunglasses and had his hands on his pockets. His blonde hair fell on bangs over his forehead and eyes, his body was thin but with muscles in all the right places. He could have been posing for a model magazine.

Sonny hurried up to his side "What are you doing Chad?" She hissed in a low voice so that the kids didn't hear. Sally had her thumb in her mouth but was just admiring Chad's sunglasses.

He smirked and stood up straight, proving he was a lot taller than her. Sonny had to look him up since she was barely taller than his shoulder. "Well, that's a nice greeting isn't it?" He drawled.

Sonny rolled her eyes and shifted Sally's position in her arms that were now going numb "Seriously, what are you doing?" She asked more patiently this time.

Chad shrugged "Well, I had nothing to do so Caroline asked me to take your class to the zoo today, now I'm your chauffer, isn't it great?" He smirked again trying to annoy Sonny but to his surprise she just smiled and that sent chills to his body since it was a mischievous smile.

"Of course it is, now please take Sally" She passed Sally to his arms "Kids, hop in" She helped each kid hop in the bus and put their seatbelts on. Chad held Sally awkwardly with both his hands under her armpits. He turned her around and shifted her in a more comfortable position for both of them.

Sally looked at him curiously and lifted a hand to touch his blonde hair but Chad caught her with widened eyes "No no, not the hair" But he quickly regretted grabbing her hand since it had drool on it. "Eww" Chad cleaned his hand hastily on his pants, his Calvin Klein pants to be exact but he had no other choice, it was either his pants or his Gucci t-shirt and he definitely didn't want to ruin a two hundred dollar t-shirt.

He heard a soft sniff and turned his head to Sally's direction who was in the brink of tears after he had forbidden her to touch his hair. His eyes widened even more and he tried to soothe her. "Please don't cry, don't cry, you don't really want to wet my t-shirt, you _really don't want to_, please" But it was to no avail, Sally was now openly crying and Chad rubbed her back to calm her down but let's say that he rubbed it a _little_ too strong for a four year old to consider it soothing.

Sonny, alarmed by the loud crying got out of the bus just in time to see Chad doing something that looked more like hitting than rubbing a child's back. "What are you doing?" She grabbed Sally from his arms who suddenly calmed down and a wave of relief overwhelmed him. "What's wrong with you?" Sonny looked at him disgusted as she soothed Sally who was now happily smiling.

Chad ran a hand through his smooth hair "I didn't do anything! She just started crying because I didn't let her touch my hair" He said, clearly annoyed.

He heard a gasp behind him "Chaddy was mean to Sawwy!" A red haired boy with cute little freckles gasped as he pointed at Chad with his finger. All the other kids looked at Chad with terrified eyes as if he had done the worst thing in the whole world.

Sonny nodded "That's right, that's why Chad won't receive Friday's lollipop" Double gasps were heard and Chad had to try from not rolling his eyes in front of them.

"You're in trou-ble!" Another kid sang. "Your mommy is going to be weaally awngry" He teased. Chad ignored the kid and got in the driver seat. Sonny who had been smirking at him placed Sally in a seat and buckled her seatbelt as the kids soon forgot about Chad's punishment of not receiving Friday's lollipop. She closed the bus' door and hopped in the passenger seat next to Chad.

Chad ignited the car and started to drive "You did that on purpose didn't you? You gave me Sally because you _knew_ I would make her cry" He hissed at her as he kept his eyes on the road.

Sonny had to keep herself from laughing as she feigned confusion "What? Why would I do something like that? Please Chad, grow up" She smirked as she checked on the kids that were happily talking among them or playing. Chad frowned and readjusted his sunglasses that were falling off.

Chad snickered "You are telling me to grow up? Please Munroe, look at yourself, I'm not the one who is surrounded by four year olds _all _the time" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and smirked at an idea that could annoy Chad even more. "Kids, do you want to sing a song?" Sonny asked enthusiastically. The kids agreed chirpily with huge smiles on their faces while Chad just groaned.

Sonny smirked at Chad's reaction "Okay, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands!"

_Clap Clap!_

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!"

_Clap Clap!_

"If you're happy and you know it, and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands!"

_Clap Clap!_

"Chad sing along" Sonny whispered at Chad who tried to keep ignorant to the fact he had 11 kids –including Sonny- singing a very childish song.

"Ha, no thank you, I'm _not_ happy" He didn't look at Sonny as he talked, he just kept his eyes on the road, eager to reach the destination and get this over with.

Sonny frowned "Come on Chad, do it for the kids, trust me, you don't want to get on their bad side otherwise…" She eyed him up and down taking in his expensive clothes and then her gaze lingered on a box of crayons the kids had with them. Chad was aware of what could happen and shuddered, he definitely didn't want his expensive clothes be written on with crayons.

"Fine, but only because of the kids, I'm not happy about this" He replied.

"Fine" Sonny smiled at her triumph.

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we gonna kweep singin?" A kid asked loudly.

Sonny giggled "Of course we are, but Chad is going to sing first" Chad took a deep breath and his grasp on the steering wheel tightened. He was Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! He shouldn't sing a kids song but when his good looks and clothes were at risk because of some devilish four year olds, he had to do sacrifices, and he had to dare himself. Sonny turned her head to face him and whispered "If you are happy and you know it, let me know" She teased him knowing he was dreading all this but Chad just huffed in response and started singing.

"If you are happy and you know it stomp your feet" He sang.

_Stomp Stomp!_

"If you are happy and you know it stomp your feet!"

_Stomp Stomp!_

"If you are happy and you know it and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it stomp your feet!"

_Stomp Stomp!_

Sonny grinned at the scene unfolded in front of her eyes. It was so cute to see Chad singing with children and he had a really good voice after all, not that she would tell him that, he had a huge ego already. She saw that his tension started to fade and he started to enjoy it.

"If you are happy and you know it say 'Hurray'!" Chad sang louder as he kept driving.

"Hurray!" A chorus of kids yelled loudly.

"If you're happy and you know it say 'Hurray'!"

"Hurray!" A chorus of kids yelled loudly.

"If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it say 'Hurray!'" Chad had started to enjoy himself in the ride and he was almost smiling.

"HURRAY!" They yelled at the top of their lungs. Sonny giggled as she sang along.

The bust halted to a stop "We are here" Chad opened his door without looking back and closed it behind him as he landed outside. Sonny got out of her seat and started helping the children with their seatbelts.

"Chad, could you help me by taking 5 kids please?" She asked as he appeared behind. Chad nodded and made a beeline of four year olds behind him, one of them grabbing his hand.

Sonny had to bite her cheek to keep herself from smiling at the cute scene. She took the other 5 kids and they followed her to the zoo's entrance.

The kids followed silently inside and their tour around the zoo began. The day was hot and the temperature had risen almost unbearable. They had seen almost every animal possible that they could in the time they were supposed to be and luckily no child had caused any trouble. The children sat on a playground to rest for around ten minutes and Sonny and Chad sat on a nearby bench to keep an eye on them.

Sonny had enjoyed the zoo a lot, pointing at the animals and sometimes dragging Chad by his sleeve just to see something. She had a great time but Chad kept complaining about the smell and the noise but he was actually enjoying it, he just loved to see Sonny angry, she was just too cute for her own good.

She sighed "Don't you want to be a child again sometimes? No worries, no troubles, just being free to do what you want and just have fun" She smiled, untying her pony tail and letting her chocolate brown hair loose.

Chad leaned back on the bench and finally took off his sunglasses, revealing a pair of sapphire blue eyes that were usually used to hypnotize a woman or to get what he wanted. He smiled lazily as he sat straight looking at Sonny who had her elbows on her knees, her wavy brown hair falling loosely on her shoulders and a peaceful smile on her features. "I guess sometimes I would like to go back when I was five and girls thought boys were icky, they weren't so annoying back then" He smirked.

Sonny turned her head to face him "For your information, I think you are still icky" She made a strange face and stuck out her tongue at him but internally she smiled.

Chad chuckled "Well, you still behave like a four year old and you are supposed to be 25"

"Oh please Cooper, I'm more mature than you in many ways" She scoffed.

Chad waggled his eyebrows at her in a questioning manner "I'm older so I'm more mature"

She finally sat straight, facing him. She narrowed her eyes "Some months doesn't make you a lot older besides girls mature faster than boys" She smiled smugly. Chad ran a hand through his blonde locks; they looked so soft that Sonny was tempted to touch it.

"That's what they supposedly say besides you don't act mature enough" He bit his bottom lip and smiled his dazzling smile at Sonny in an attempt to charm her but unfortunately she was immune to it, or that's what it seemed.

Sonny's breath hitched at his smile but she didn't show it "What do you mean?"

Chad dropped an arm lazily around her shoulder "Well, you act childish, you dress in a not very professional outfit" He eyed at her up and down taking in her yellow t-shirt, jeans and sandals along with her rainbow bag pack. "And you are so cheerful all the time, not an adult attitude at all" He said faking concern and worry but Sonny just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry for not acting like one of those models you are used to date or be a boring adult" She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the weight of his arm on her shoulder.

Chad chuckled and spun her around to face him so he looked at her eyes "I never said I didn't like it" He smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her eyes "In fact, that's what makes you unique Sonny, what makes you, _you_."

She smiled "That was sweet of you" She kissed him in the cheek and faced at the children, keeping an eye on them. "Thank you"

Chad shrugged "I have my moments" He smiled "I have been nice today, don't I deserve something?" He waggled his eyebrows at Sonny suggestively.

She leaned in closer and smiled. Chad leaned closer and closed his eyes but his lips met something hard and sweet. _A lollipop_.

"Here is your Friday Lollipop for behaving, enjoy!" She giggled as she stood up and started taking the children back to the bus.

Chad smiled at her, standing up too and walking up behind her. He spun her around and kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened in response and her face was a mask of confusion with a slight blush on her cheeks. "What was that for?"

Chad shrugged with a smile on his face "You said that if I was happy, I should let you know" He whispered. "Thank you Sonny" Sonny smiled and both of them went back to taking the children back to the bus.

**Like it? Hate it? Review! :D**


End file.
